


Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials: Episode 3

by AssassinMasterEzio91



Series: Unexpected Trials [3]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Crushes, Danger, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Friendship, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, Multi, Racism, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMasterEzio91/pseuds/AssassinMasterEzio91





	1. Sunday 6th Novemeber 2016

**Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials**

**Episode 3: Trials**

**Chapter 1**

_Sunday 6 th November 2016  
_

Sean let out a yawn as he woke up and stretched before sitting up.

‘ _Sunday...a quiet day after two days of parties and fireworks for the bonfire celebrations.’_ He thought with a smile.

He got out of bed and quickly got dressed, pulling on a pair of dark jeans, a white T-shirt and dark blue sweater. He also picked up a grey jacket and pulled on some black boots.

As he did so he thought for a moment.  _‘Wonder what we’ll do today, hmmm, maybe I should call Jenn and Lyla, we could hang out, invite Natalie too.’_

Just then, before he could think anything else, his phone suddenly indicated a text. He blinked, surprised, before figuring that Lyla or Jenn had taken the initiative in contacting him with a plan to hang out. But then he picked up his phone and read it, he then froze, eyes wide as he read it.

“ _You will pay for what you have done Diaz, there will be retribution for what you have done, you and those two girls you are so close too.”_

Sean remained frozen, wondering just what was going on.

‘ _How in the hell, who could’ve...he’s, he’s threatening me and, and Jenn and Lyla.’_ Sean realized in horror. _‘What, what should...I should warn them, they might panic or worry, but...but they need to know.’_

So he wasted no time quickly texting both of them to warn them of the text he had just received. Mere moments later he received replies from both of them, which immediately made him even more worried. As they had indicated shock in their replies, having received the exact same sort of messages from an unknown sender.

“What the fuck…?” Sean whispered, perplexed.

Now he was confused and began to worry, for he had no idea what to do about this.

Shaking his head and still trying to think, Sean left his bedroom. As he did so, he spotted his brother also emerging from his room, dressing in simple cargo pants, a red T-shirt with a light blue jacket over it, simple white socks and brown boots.

“Oh, hey Sean.” Daniel remarked upon seeing him, smiling lightly.

Pushing his worries aside, Sean also smiled. “Hi Daniel, you going out?”

Daniel nodded. “Yeah, just going next door to see Chris.”

“Ah, okay cool, you guys have fun. I’ve got some calls to make and then I’m gonna go too, see ya later.” Sean replied.

Daniel was already heading out the front door and so Sean just smiled and then pulled out his phone again, calling Jenn, she answered quickly.

“Sean, this...these messages we were all sent…?” She began.

Sean replied quickly. “I know, it’s kinda freaky. But, listen, I was hoping we could meet up, you, me, Lyla, Natalie. All of us just hang out for the day. I know this is kinda weird but, it would do us good to just have some quiet time.”

“I...I agree.” Jenn replied. “You’re right, okay, call up Lyla and ask her to bring Natalie, let’s meet up at the park, I’ll see you there.”  
  
Sean agreed and hung up his phone before calling Lyla, ready to make the arrangements.

* * *

As Daniel headed for the Eriksen house, he smiled as he recalled the last two days. He and Chris had enjoyed watching the display from the treehouse on Friday night and soon they were hanging out together with their fathers and Sean, as well as Jenn, Lyla and Natalie throughout Saturday.

‘ _It was great fun, for all of us...’_ Daniel recalled; before spotting his friend. “Hey, Chris!”  
  
The boy in question looked up and grinned, waving back before they hurried over to join each other. Chris was dressed up simply in grey sweatpants, a blue and red T-shirt and simple white socks, with blue sneakers. Chris was smiling and seemed as happy as ever, but Daniel stopped, noticing something which gave him pause.

H e couldn’t believe what he was seeing on Chris.  _‘Are those, are those bruises...those weren’t there the day before...what happened?’_

He bit his lip, unsure what to say or do.

Trying to be subtle he asked. “So, how was everything last night, all okay? Anything happen?”

Chris looked at him, eyebrow raised. “Nope, nothing, what’s wrong, you’re acting weird?”  
  
That confused Daniel, either Chris didn’t catch on to his efforts, or he was wilfully ignoring it. Seeing Chris’ efforts to remain cheerful however, Daniel reluctantly decided to let the matter lie and not pursue it any further, not until he had more to go on at any rate. So he joined Chris as they went to hang out and simply had fun for the day.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sean arrived at the park and soon spotted the girls who were all waiting. He grinned the moment he saw Jenn, clad in denim jeans, a black T-shirt with a pink jacket and black knee high boots. She looked up and spotted him, grinning as he approached.  
  
“Hey.” He greeted.

Jenn smiled and they kissed before she replied. “Hi.”  
  
Lyla and Natalie smiled too, Lyla in green pants, a grey long sleeved T-shirt with a black jacket and black boots. Natalie wore matching boots with a brown T-shirt under a matching jacket and white pants.

“So, guess we’re just gonna all hang out, huh?” Lyla commented.

“Well, it is Sunday.” Natalie replied. “We might as well just have a relaxing day.”

Sean smiled and agreed, as did Jenn, so they began to hang out together in the park, doing just that.


	2. Monday 7th November 2016

**Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials**

**Episode 3: Trials**

**Chapter 2**

_Monday 7 th November 2016  
_

It was Monday morning and, after getting dressed, the Diaz brothers left their home, ready to head for their respective schools. Unfortunately from them they soon spotted two people ahead, the last people they wanted to see. Brett and Michael Foster, clad respectively in black pants with a red T-shirt, a dark blue jacket and brown boots, and red pants, a white T-shirt, black jacket and matching boots.

“Urgh, I thought something was polluting the air.” Michael snapped when he spotted them.

Daniel just rolled his eyes at the pathetic remark and Sean just ignored them, that was until Brett spoke.

“What’s the rush Diaz, going after your alleged girlfriend, you shouldn’t rush.” He sneered. “She’ll be too busy shacking up with some other guy you know.”  
  
Sean froze at that.

“Excuse me?”

Brett laughed. “Oh you didn’t know, she’s seeing other guys, it’s obvious, especially when they’d be more worthy than a greaser like you.”  
  
Sean growled but forced himself to turn away.

‘ _It’s Brett Foster, he’s talking out his ass, there’s no way Jenn would do that.’_ He told himself.

So, ignoring the continued taunting he followed Daniel as they made their way to catch the school buses in order to get to school before they were late.

* * *

Once at school, Sean was in a tense state.

‘ _I need to find Jenn, figure out what’s going on. Brett was talking out his ass of course, but he needed to have something to base it off of, if someone is hassling her…?’_ He thought to himself.

B efore he could make any further thoughts, his phone buzzed, indicating a text. Warily he checked it and was shocked and worried once again upon seeing yet another threatening text.

He shook his head.  _‘What the fuck...okay, now I’m starting to get really suspicious.’_

For the text seemed to imply that whoever sent it was warning Sean to back off, claiming that Jenn was truly dating them and Sean was ‘intruding’. The problem was, despite there being some obvious suspects, none of them could be considered truly viable. Jenn was a popular girl and there were many guys interested in her after all.

“Sean.”  
  
He turned and saw it was Lyla. “Lyla hey, are you…?”  
  
Lyla looked worried, harried even and seemed to be on edge.

“You got more texts too, huh?” She asked.

“You too?”  
  
She nodded. “Yeah, some of them are downright creepy, it’s, it’s actually getting scary.”

That caught Sean’s attention, Lyla wasn’t one to scare easy after all and she was clearly very disturbed about it.

“Yeah, um, look...” He showed her his phone. “Listen we need to, are you…?”  
  
Lyla shook her head. “Whoa, Sean, this is serious. You need to find and talk to Jenn, as soon as you can.”

“But you...”  
  
“Never mind about me, talk to Jenn, got it.” Lyla insisted.

Sean bit his lip, but agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at their school, Daniel and Chris were meeting up just outside their class.

“Hey.” Daniel greeted his friend with a grin.

Chris smiled lightly. “Hi, how’s it going?”  
  
“Fine, so...” Daniel began, thinking for a moment. “I got an idea, why don’t you come around to my place so we can hang out, huh?”  
  
Chris nodded at that, eagerly. “Sure, sounds good, I’ll come over right after school, okay?”  
  
“Sure.”

Even though he said that, Daniel couldn’t help but note that Chris seemed a little too eager to come around. Not to mention the fact that he could still see the bruises on Chris and, when Chris thought Daniel wasn’t looking, he actually looked down, upset.

Daniel couldn’t help but start fretting. _‘What’s with Chris, this isn’t...this isn’t like him and, and...those bruises, please don’t let it be...I’ve got to do something, but what?’_

He couldn’t help but feel worried for his friend and wished there was something he could do, but couldn’t figure anything out, not right then and there at least. Finally, deciding to at least make sure Chris knew he wanted to help, Daniel spoke.

“Hey Chris, listen, I know something happened to you.” He saw Chris about to react but quickly explained. “I understand if you don’t want to say anything, but if you ever change your mind, I’m here and I’m willing to listen.”  
  
Chris bit his lip, but nodded, just in time as the bell went, signalling the beginning of school.

* * *

Later, at lunch time, Sean left his class and began making his way to the cafeteria, he was frantic, he hadn’t had a chance to meet up with Jenn all day and the texts he had received played on his mind, especially as at least two more had been sent to him during school.

‘ _Jenn and I need to talk, need to figure out what is going on here...’_ He thought worriedly. _‘But what do I even say, how do I ask her about this?’_

Even as he thought this he stopped for a moment, for finally he saw her. Jenn stood at the end of the corridor ahead, biting her lip, twirling a strand of her vibrant red hair between her fingers. She had seen him and was anxiously waiting for him. She looked clearly worried and in that moment, whatever doubts he had about what to say vanished. Sean knew, he couldn’t waste any time and approached Jenn. He didn’t say anything however, his efforts of reassuring her were based on actions.

“Sean...” Jenn whispered.

Then her eyes widened in surprise when he simply hugged her, holding her close and finally, realizing, she relaxed and smiled, returning the hug. They parted, both looking hopeful.

“Sean, I...thank you, I was so afraid you might...” She began.

Sean shook his head. “It’ll take more than some creep sending false texts for me to think you’d do that to me. But we need to think, who could be trying to harass us like this.”  
  
“Lyla too, I don’t get it.” Jenn added.

It was then Lyla appeared, joining them.

“You guys, thank god.” She burst out, clearly frantic. “I’m glad you guys are okay. But what are we gonna do about this, I mean...”  
  
“I know, Lyla, we’ll think of something.” Sean said.

Jenn nodded in agreement, trying to reassure Lyla. Sean was especially worried about the effect this strange campaign against them was having on Lyla. He knew about her mental health issues after all and this might have a serious effect on them, which would in turn have serious, likely negative consequences for Lyla.


	3. Tuesday 8th November 2016

**Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials**

**Episode 3: Trials**

**Chapter 3**

_Tuesday 8 th November 2016  
_

Getting off the school bus at the end of the day, Sean was tense, on edge and no wonder. Whoever was targeting him, Jenn and Lyla with these threatening texts was not letting up. They were also starting to get creepy phone calls now, where the caller wouldn’t make any noise except heavy breathing and then hang up.

“Sean, I don’t like it any more than you do.” Jenn said. “But there’s not much else we can do.”  
  
He sighed, they were calling each other, talking about the most recent threats they had received. Sean was more angry about the ones directed at Jenn than himself, mainly due to their sexually aggressive nature.

“So what, we just do nothing?” He replied edgily.

Jenn was quick to respond however. “No, no, we...we have to stay alert, maybe, maybe talk to someone about this. If we keep it to ourselves, we’re not gonna get anywhere and I’m afraid it might get worse.”  
  
Sean let himself relax slightly. “I...I see. I just wish, wish there was something we could do right away. But, we’ll get there, right?”  
  
“Right, I’ll call you later and we’ll figure things out, okay.” Jenn told him.

Sean agreed and they hung up with Sean resuming his walk home.

He’d barely gone a few paces when his phone indicated a text. He rolled his eyes, knowing what to expect and sure enough, he was not disappointed.

‘ _Urgh, another one.’_ He thought angrily.

This one was just as disturbing as the previous ones, if not more so.  _“You’re not getting the message, back off Diaz, or you’ll pay. Perhaps I’ll make you watch when Jenn and I have our fun, before dealing with you.”_

Sean shook his head. _‘As if that’ll happen. You won’t lay a finger on her, creep...whoever you are...’_

As he thought this, Sean began to wonder, maybe Jenn had a point, maybe he ought to tell someone about the texts. Almost immediately his mind jumped to his father and, after some consideration about that, he made up his mind and hurried home. He found his father in the kitchen, dressed up simply in dark blue pants, a white sweater with a simple beige coat over it and black boots.

“Ah Sean, welcome home.” He greeted him, smiling.

Sean bit his lip. “Hey dad, um...can we talk?”  
  
Noticing his son’s reaction, Esteban turned to face him.

“Of course, what’s wrong?”  
  
Sean sighed. “There’s no easy way of saying this dad but...I think someone is, stalking me, Jenn and Lyla too, we’ve been getting these, weird texts and calls. Look.”  
  
He even showed his father the texts and watched as Esteban’s expression changed from confusion, to concern and seriousness.

Esteban sighed and then spoke.

“Sean this is, how long has this been going on?”  
  
“A couple of days now?” Sean replied.

“You should have told me right away.” Esteban remarked. “I know we have issues, like, like the escaped drug lord, but this is still big, it could even be connected for all we know.”  
  
“So, we get the police involved then?” Sean wondered.

Esteban nodded. “Yes, I’ll go and call them right away. You best, let Jenn and Lyla know, alright?”

“Sure.”  
  
With that Esteban stood up and hurried over to the phone, meanwhile Sean made his way to his room and, knowing that he and Jenn would be talking later, headed over to his computer to try and skype Lyla and let her know what was going on. Lyla answered quickly and for a moment Sean was speechless, Lyla didn’t look so good. There were dark shadows beneath her eyes and she looked worn out, not at all like her usual self.

“Sean?” She queried, getting his attention.

“Uh yeah.” He replied. “Hey um, so listen, I spoke to my dad about the calls and, and the texts we’ve been getting. He’s calling the police now.”  
  
Lyla’s eyes widened. Whoa, really, that’s...that’s great. Urgh I’ve been, wondering what to do or say...I mean, my family, I don’t know if they’d...”

“I understand, don’t worry, it’s fine. Dad’s already taking care of it.” He told her.

Lyla smiled, as did Sean, they could only hope that things would finally start getting better.

* * *

Daniel smiled lightly to himself as he sat with Chris, they were both around at the Eriksen house, in Chris’ room, drawing together. Daniel looked up at that moment and bit his lip, noticing Chris’ expression.

‘ _He, he still looks pretty nervous, I can’t help but be worried, what is bothering him…?’_ Daniel wondered.

Looking up and seeing Daniel’s gaze, Chris smiled. It was clear that, whatever was going on, Chris was still happy to be hanging out with Daniel and relatively cheerful due to it. Taking solace in that, Daniel returned to his drawing. But it was then things changed and Daniel finally got his answers.  They heard the sound of the door slamming shut and Chris jerked upright, almost standing up.

“Uh oh...” He mumbled.

“Chris?”

The boy grimaced and shook his head. “It’s dad, he...he’s home and, urgh...he’s been drinking again.”

Daniel froze, a cold realization suddenly coming over him, especially when he considered the, now fading, bruises on Chris’ face. Before he could say anything however he saw Chris standing by the closet, having opened it.

“Daniel, get in, he can’t see you...I don’t want anything to happen, alright.” Chris was saying. “Just, get in and hide.”

“But...”  
  
“Do it.” Chris hissed.

Daniel didn’t like it, but he did what Chris said and hid in the closet, the door shutting behind him.

Peering out through the slats, Daniel saw Chris push the drawings along with the drawing gear out of the way before turning to face the door, standing, just as it burst open and Charles entered, glaring.

“Chris, what the hell, I shouted on you five times!”

Chris shook his head. “Dad, I...”  
  
Charles looked dishevelled, even his cargo pants, white T-shirt, black windbreaker and brown boots were not exactly in the best state.

Shaking his head Charles cut across his son. “Honestly, are you even listening to me, I...what is this?”  
  
He was glaring at something on Chris’ bedside table, a picture of some sorts, Daniel knew now it was a photo of Emily Eriksen, Chris’ mom.

“Where did you get this?” Charles growled. “I thought I told you to stay out of my things and...”  
  
Chris shook his head. “Dad, I didn’t, I...I just...”  
  
“Don’t start, Chris, not now!”

The sharpness of Charles’ words made Daniel flinch. But then it was as if something changed. Chris’ expression turned into a glare as he considered everything Daniel had said to him, what Daniel was witnessing now.

“I didn’t touch any of your stuff dad!” He yelled back, surprised by his own strength. “It’s mine, alright!”  
  
Charles stepped back, mouth agape. “You, what, you do not talk to me like…!”  
  
Charles was startled but it was clear he was still angry and Daniel couldn't take any more, he was getting worried.

Unable to take it anymore, Daniel, despite Chris’ warning, opened the closet door and stepped out. Chris froze, eyes wide and Charles turned, even more startled than before.

“Hey, leave him alone!” Daniel yelled. “He’s not done anything wrong!”

“You, I did not...” Charles spluttered. “Oh I see, ganging up on me now, well, screw that, I know when I’m beaten.”

With that he turned and stalked out of the room, leaving a deathly silence in his wake.

Feeling guilty Daniel turned to Chris. “ I’m sorry, I...I know you said not to but...”

“It’s fine...It, it probably would’ve been worse if you hadn’t.” Chris admitted. “I’ve never seen dad like this before.”

That confirmed Daniel’s worries, whatever was going on with Charles Eriksen, it was getting worse. Taking a chance and finding him passed out on the sofa, Daniel and Chris avoided Charles and headed out to the treehouse in the backyard.

“C’mon, we’ll be fine here.” Chris said. “I always come here when Dad’s like this, while he cools off, I can be out of the way.”  
  
Daniel nodded and sat by Chris as they took in the view. All the while however, Daniel was lost in thought, wondering, thinking, trying to figure out what he could do to help Chris out of this terrible situation.


	4. Wednesday 9th November 2016

**Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials**

**Episode 3: Trials**

**Chapter 4**

_Wednesday 9 th November 2016  
_

Sean sighed and shook his head as he made his way to the cafeteria in school. It was Wednesday and it had been another difficult day at school so far, as there had been more issues, namely more threatening texts. Sean had decided, after talking to his father, to seek more help and so had already told his friends about the issues he was facing.

As such, when he approached their usual table, he spotted the group all sitting around talking. All of them dressed simply, Ellery in a black T-shirt with a dark blue jacket, whitewashed jeans and sneakers, Eric wearing a black hoodie, blue jeans and boots. Adam meanwhile wore a dark green T-shirt with a red jacket, brown pants and converse and Harv wore a white T-shirt under a purple jacket, black pants and sneakers of his own. Joining them he sat down, they looked up at that moment and it was clear they were all anxious.

“Sean, hey...” Ellery began. “We’ve been, um, talking, about those texts.”

Sean nodded. “Yeah I guessed. I’m still trying to work it out myself. I mean, I don’t know if it’s, connected to that prison escape and the people after my dad, or if it’s something else entirely?”

The others shared a worried look.

Finally Adam asked. “What um...someone else, you thinking there’s someone else after you?”

“Well, if you think about it, considering the other people receiving these texts.” Sean remarked, but then shook his head. “But then again, that’s too obvious isn’t it.”  
  
They all shared a look, before sighing, it was clear they were currently getting nowhere.

Before they could say anything else, Jenn arrived, looking rather worked up.

“Sean, um...can I talk to you for a minute?” She asked, glancing around.

Sean took one look at her and instantly agreed. The rest of the guys didn’t say anything, they could see it was serious. Standing up Sean left the table and followed Jenn until they had some privacy. Turning to him she took out her phone.  
  
“Sean, I...Look at this.” She said, handing him the phone.

He did so and his eyes widened in horror. Jenn had received more texts herself.

“Jenn these are...” He stammered.

She nodded. “I know, it’s, urgh, I can’t believe it. For someone to send stuff like that, that’s sick.”

The texts were not just threatening in nature, like the ones sent to Sean and Lyla, but also contained quite crude sexual overtones, making clear the intentions of the sender in what they wanted to do to Jenn.

“Jenn I...we’ll figure this out, I’m sure.” He told her. “We just need to...”  
  
“HELP, SOMEONE, HELP!!”

They froze, hearing that. Especially when they realized they recognized the voice of the person screaming.

“That’s Natalie.” Jenn gasped.

“C’mon, over here!” Sean cried out.

Following the sound of her voice, they both ran to find Natalie. They finally found her, managing to work their way through the gathering crowd, finally getting to the middle and froze in shock at the horrific sight before them. Lyla was lying there on the ground with Natalie kneeling next to her, Lyla was not moving, nor did she appear to be breathing.

Looking up and seeing them, Natalie reacted at once.

“Sean, Jenn, help...Lyla, she...it was those, threats. She couldn’t take it anymore, she tried to, tried to take...” Natalie choked out.

Unable to finish due to her tears, she pointed and Sean realized the horrible truth upon seeing the empty prescription bottle on the ground. Lyla had tried to kill herself by overdosing on pills. Jenn immediately ran to Lyla’s other side while Sean quickly pulled out his phone and called 911 for an ambulance, only then did he hurry to Lyla’s side, now secure in the knowledge that help was on the way.

“Lyla, Lyla...” He tried to call to her, hoping against hope.

But there was no response, Natalie seemed close to a complete breakdown and Jenn was trying to console her while looking unsure at Lyla.

“Sean, do you…?” She began.

He nodded slowly. “I...I do have an idea what to do, just hope it’s enough...I need to try and keep her breathing until the ambulance gets here.”

With that he ignored everyone around, their whispers and staring and, with Jenn doing her best to keep Natalie calm, he began to perform CPR to keep Lyla’s breathing and heart going. He was finally relieved of this when the paramedics finally arrived and, after explaining what had happened, Lyla was taken away in the ambulance, the crowd was still there, still whispering. But Sean and Jenn quickly got Natalie out of the way and somewhere quiet.

“It’s gonna be okay, if anyone can help Lyla’s it’s them.” Jenn said softly.

She was still doing her best to console Natalie.

Natalie let out a slow shuddering breath before nodding, managing to wipe her eyes.

“I just, this...I can’t believe, oh I should’ve...”  
  
Sean shook his head. “It’s okay Natalie, there’s nothing any of us could’ve done. Just, what happened, exactly, what could’ve caused this.”  
  
“Lyla wasn’t...she told me about the threats and, and...” Natalie shuddered and handed them Lyla’s phone. “They were taking more of a toll on her mental health than Lyla was letting on.”  
  
Sean grimaced at that, knowing Lyla’s mental state was never the best. The texts he saw made his stomach churn, many of the threats even urging Lyla to kill herself. Whoever sent the texts was clearly aware of Lyla’s problems and trying to take advantage of them.  
  
“She...she must’ve been overcome, too much bothering her.” He remarked. “We got help but it just...wasn’t enough, or maybe it was just too late.”

They all shared a worried look, even more afraid, wondering just what was going to happen next.

* * *

The sun was setting, turning the sky a vibrant orange when Sean got out of his father’s car later that day. Esteban and Daniel also emerged, all of them sharing worried looks. They had just gone to visit Lyla in hospital, while she was yet to wake up, some good news had come when it was reported that she was at least in a stable condition now. But even with their worries so clear, they still couldn’t catch a break.

“Ah, the trash returns.” A snide voice commented.

They turned to see a man in denim jeans, a white T-shirt with a red jacket over it and black boots, Scott Foster, with his sons Brett and Michael just behind him.

Brett scoffed. “Probably off figuring out the best deal to make with their old friends.”

“Would make sense, that escaped prisoner, the drug lord...fits you perfectly Diaz, guess you turned him over but then got cold feet about taking over.” Scott remarked.

It was very clear that the Foster’s had their own views on the escaped prisoner which threatened the family, one removed from the truth. They had simply cooked it up to satisfy their own prejudice, rather than face the truth.

Sean just rolled his eyes. “We have enough problems right now. Real problems, so to be frank, your opinion and the opinions of people like you...are irrelevant to us.”

That left a shocked silence over the Fosters who were clearly outraged at their attempts not having the desired effect.

Before they could even respond however, Esteban smirked.

“Yes, especially when you consider how different we are.” He remarked. “I work hard, my boys go to school and do their best, they focus on their education. We do what we can to provide for society...unlike you and your family Scott, who just seem to cause trouble or sit around all day complaining, instead of trying to fix your problems, you blame others for them.”  
  
With that the Diaz family turned and headed inside; ignoring the angry shouts and typical comments from the Fosters who were now only making fools of themselves in front of the neighbourhood. Once inside Esteban sighed.

“Well, I’ll get dinner started, you boys just take it easy until then, okay.” He said.

They nodded and both headed to their rooms. Flopping down on his bed, Sean pulled out his phone and texted Jenn.

“ _Hey, just back from seeing Lyla at the hospital.”_

She replied almost instantly. _“I’ll be going up tomorrow, how is she?”  
  
_Sean sighed but replied honestly. _“She’s still unconscious, but she’s stable now...her mom was there, freaking out but I think the worst is past.”_

“ _I hope so too. We’ll figure this out, for Lyla’s sake especially.”_ Was Jenn’s reply.

Sean smiled lightly at that, hopeful and then, just as Esteban called him and Daniel for dinner, he heard the sound of the sirens. It seemed a neighbour had reported the Fosters for their racist behaviour and now the police had arrived. Smiling at that, Sean headed through to eat, hopeful for things to improve.


	5. Thursday 10th November 2016

**Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials**

**Episode 3: Trials**

**Chapter 5**

_Thursday 10 th November 2016  
_

It was the end of yet another day at school; Daniel bit his lip as he exited the school building with Chris; he couldn’t help but note how tense Chris was. He couldn’t blame him, after yesterday.

“Um, how...how did things go, after I left yesterday?” He asked.

Chris shook his head. “Dad didn’t say anything, and after dinner he passed out again.”  
  
Daniel sighed, it was clear from the look on Chris’ face that he didn’t want to go home now, especially after all that happened the previous day, Chris was naturally worried about it and Daniel pondered for a moment.

“You, um, you worried about going home?” He asked.

Nodding Chris explained. “Yeah, I...Dad was always, having problems after mom died. But, but...I’ve never seen him this bad.”

Daniel thought for a moment, as he did so, Chris sighed sadly.

“I just, don’t know what sort of state he’s gonna be in when I get home today.” He explained.

Daniel nodded slowly, then an idea came to him. “Hey, why don’t you come around to mine, but, we...we need to talk to dad...it might be best to tell him the truth. You can stay as long as you like, until we figure things out.”  
  
“Are you sure, I’m not...” Chris began.

But seeing Daniel’s confidence, he agreed.

With their decision made, to let Chris stay at the Diaz house and to try and convince Daniel’s father to allow it, by telling him the truth, the two boys headed for the Diaz house right away.

As they walked, Daniel asked. “Is there, is there anyone who can help you?”

“Well, my...my grandparents have been talking about dad, trying to, trying to convince dad...” Chris began.

Daniel nodded. “Maybe we could ask them, maybe they can help sort things out?”  
  
Chris pondered. “I hope so.”

It was then they arrived at the Diaz house and found Esteban, although Daniel was surprised to see his father was alone.

“Ah, Daniel, welcome home, good to see you Chris.” Esteban greeted them.

Daniel smiled. “Hey dad, where’s Sean?”  
  
Esteban smiled lightly. “He’s away around to see Jenn’s parents.”

“Ah...right.” Daniel replied. “Um, actually, dad, there is something we need to talk about.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
Chris nodded slowly and they both began to explain the situation. Finally, after a moment of silence, Esteban nodded.  
  
“I see...that’s, this is serious. You boys best stick to this plan alright.” He remarked. “You can stay Chris, but you need to do things quickly.”  
  
The boys agreed and they hurried to Daniel’s room, ready to talk for a while longer, to consider what to do next.

* * *

Sean did his best to not be nervous, but he couldn’t help himself. He had prepared himself and now was approaching Jenn who stood by the door to her house, dressed up in a pair of ¾ length cargo pants, a green T-shirt with an unzipped pink jacket and small black boots.

“Sean, are you ready?” She asked softly.

Sean nods. “Yeah, so...how much about us do your family know?”

Jenn nodded slowly. “They’ve heard, about the...drug lord issue, but well, we can do this, I know it.”

Pleased by her confidence, Sean followed her inside and they made their way towards the living room where her family was waiting.

“Oh, almost forgot, it...it really was the obvious answer after all.” Jenn said suddenly. “The police finally know who was sending those messages, it was Derek Anderson after all.”

Sean was startled by this and then sighed. “Son of a bitch, seriously, urgh...”

“Let’s not worry about him right now, get through this, then we can figure out the next part.” Jenn said and Sean agreed.

They linked hands and entered, Sean soon saw her family sitting on the sofa, waiting for them. Her father was a serious looking man with dark hair and eyes, clad in black pants, a white shirt and black shoes, it was from her mother that Jenn had inherited most of her appearance. She was clad in a dark red ankle length dress and dark red flats. Meanwhile, Jenn’s older brother, a young man who mostly took after his father, clad in black designer jeans, a white shirt and black shoes. Sean couldn’t help but feel underdressed, but Jenn wasn’t dressed up fancy either so he took solace in that.

As he and Jenn sat and they made their introductions, Sean immediately realized something was wrong, namely that Jenn’s family was clearly sceptical of him.

“So, it’s nice to meet you at last.” He said calmly, trying to remain so as they began to talk.

Yet it was clear mere minutes into the conversation that he wasn’t making any headway.

‘ _They just continue to look so disapproving...’_ He noted.

Jenn seemed to notice too, as she then spoke. “Sean and I are really happy you know, we’re...”

“Is that right.” Her father remarked, clearly untrusting.

Jenn’s brother also looked disapproving too. Seeking a moment to clear the air, Sean made up his mind.

“Um sorry, can I use the bathroom for a moment?” He cut in.

Jenn replied in agreement and directed Sean to the bathroom, he left the room more than a little worried about how this might affect Jenn’s relationship with her family.

He shook his head as he reached the bathroom and splashed some cold water onto his face and dried it.

Sighing he reflected.  _‘I don’t wanna be the reason there’s tension in Jenn’s family...But, do we...’_

He tried to push the worrying thoughts aside and focus on making a good impression. He just hoped that he’d eventually succeed in winning them over. He left the bathroom and began to head back. But then he stopped when he noticed something out the corner of his eye, it was a strange glint of light coming from within on of the rooms. A room Jenn had directed him past as being her father’s study.

‘ _Why would there be a glint of light from a study, at least one like that.’_ He wondered. _‘I...I shouldn’t snoop around but...’_

Shaking his head he approached the study, his curiosity overwhelming him.

Inside the room he looked around and soon saw the source of the light, something which shocked and horrified him.

“What the fuck...that’s...” He gasped.

For there, in what looked like open compartments of a desk in the side of the room, compartments that looked like they were supposed to be closed and hidden. All these compartments had monitors inside them, all showing various views of the house, the house was under surveillance, by Jenn’s own father.

‘ _He’s, he’s invading their privacy...with these cameras, is he, is he trying to control his family with this...’_ He thought in shock.

Shaking his head he left the room, pondering the full implications of what he had seen.

“Sean, are you okay?”

He started and then saw Jenn standing there, looking worried.

“You were taking some time, I came to see if you’re okay.” She said.

‘ _My God, should I, should I...tell Jenn about the cameras, it...what would she think about her father is I...I can’t lie to her.’_ Sean thought, before finally speaking. “Jenn I...I have something to show you.”

She looked confused but followed him into her father’s study.

“Sean, what are we, did you...” She began but then trailed off.

Sean sighed. “I found this.”  
  
She froze, eyes wide as she saw the surveillance images, immediately she realized what this meant and a look of outrage crossed Jenn’s face, over her father’s actions.

Jenn growled and began to tremble.

“That, he...dad, why would you...urgh...” She choked out.

Sean gently reached out and took her hand. She started, turning to him.

“I’m sorry.” He said.” I just, though you should know the truth...What do we do now?”  
  
Jenn took a deep breath and composed herself. “We go back downstairs, carry on this meeting and talk...but the first chance I see to reveal the truth, I’m taking it. I can’t let dad get away with this.”  
  
Sean nodded and so they returned downstairs and soon they sat opposite Jenn’s family again.

“Sorry about that.” Sean said. “So um...what were we talking about again?”  
  
They resumed talking and Sean couldn’t help but note, things were clearer now. Jenn’s father and brother were both still cold towards him. But it was clear her mother only seemed concerned with Jenn’s safety.

She soon revealed why. “We know all about the issues your family is facing right now. That escaped drug lord coming after you. I just...I’m worried being associated with you will put Jenn in danger and...”

“Mom.” Jenn groaned.

But Sean took his moment. “I understand that. I know it’s dangerous, but I care about Jenn, I do, deeply. I would risk my own life to protect her from that danger, no matter what.”  
  
Jenn spoke up too. “Yeah, and I don’t care about the danger, I am standing with Sean on this. No matter what, I am happy with him and will gladly stand by his side, even if it is dangerous.”

Their words seemed to have immediate effect Sean noticed. Jenn’s mother smiled and finally, her brother seemed to smile too, no longer cold. They were all rather shocked by how open Sean had been true. But it seemed things were getting better. Except where Jenn’s father was concerned.

Sean could see it clear as day in the way he was glaring, especially as Jenn’s mother and brother began to speak, showing their acceptance.

“Oh really, you think we can just leave this.” He snapped. “That boy is a danger, Jenn, and I will not have you...”  
  
But Jenn took her moment to strike. “Not have me what, out of range of your spy cameras.”

A deathly silence fell.

“Jenn, what…?” Her mother began.

“You don’t know what you’re...” Her father tried to say.

But Jenn shook her head. “I saw them dad, you’ve been spying on us, all of us...for how long!? Seriously mom, go up to his study, look at the desk by the wall, you’ll see if for yourself.”  
  
But Mrs. Murphy didn’t need to go up, the trapped look on her husband’s face said it all and Sean grimaced, he did not imagine this would end well.

Some time later, standing out on the front porch of the house, Sean bowed his head as he held Jenn close.

“I’m sorry, I...I didn’t want things to get out of hand like that.” He remarked.

Jenn shook her head and replied resolutely. “Don’t be sorry Sean, my dad is the only one who should be sorry. I love you and he’s just going to have to deal with that, on top of all the others issues he has now.”  
  
Sean smiled lightly at that and they kissed softly before promising to see each other at school the following day. After that they parted ways, Jenn heading back inside while Sean headed for home.


	6. Friday 11th November 2016

**Life is Strange 2: Unexpected Trials**

**Episode 3: Trials**

**Chapter 6**

_Friday 11 th November 2016  
_

Friday dawned with Daniel and Chris getting ready for another day of school, they had time however to put some plans into action beforehand. They had covered for Chris staying overnight at the Diaz house by Esteban calling Charles and explaining the boys plans for a sleepover. Charles bought the story and had no trouble with it.

Daniel turned to Chris then. “So, are you ready?”  
  
Chris however seemed hesitant, worried and clearly unsure.

“I know we talked about it yesterday, but, I’m not sure...” He began.

“Hey, I got your back.” Daniel said. “Trust me, I’m here and if you need me to...I’ll talk to them myself.”

Chris paused for a moment and then smiled. “Thanks Daniel, I...I think I can do it however.”  
  
With that they made their way over to the phone and, with Esteban nodding upon seeing them, Chris picked up the phone and made the phone call to his grandparents, asking them for help. Daniel waited, glad to see Chris that wasn’t holding back. He told them what had happened and his hope for them to help him. A short while later, Chris hung up and turned to Daniel.

“They...they’re gonna come over as soon as they can. I just hope this works.” He explained.

Daniel smiled lightly. “That’s good, we can hope, it should work, right?”  
  
Chris nodded and together, hoping that things would get better soon, they both headed to school.

* * *

Meanwhile, at their school, Sean and Jenn were currently with Natalie.

“So, um…?” Jenn began, unsure.

Natalie however smiled and spoke up. “I was just visiting Lyla last night, she’s...she’s doing much better now. There’s been some improvement in her condition. I think we should be able to visit her after school.”

Sean grinned. “Sounds good.”

Jenn nodded in agreement and they made their way over to where the rest of the group were waiting and quickly shared the news with them. All of them were clearly feeling the same way and were talking hopefully about visiting Lyla after school. It was then Ellery tensed, the others followed his gaze and were surprised when they saw a pair of police officers.  
  
“What’s the police doing here?” He questioned.

The others shared a worried look as Adam remarked. “Maybe...something to do with...any of the crazy stuff that’s been going on?”  
  
They had to admit, that was a possibility which soon became certainty when the police approached the group.

“Sean Diaz, Jenn Murphy?” One of them asked.

They both stood up and the officer nodded.

“We’d like to speak to you please.”

They agreed and followed, curious. They could not help but wonder if this was indeed about the texts they had faced, if they truly were about to hear that Derek Anderson was responsible for what was happening.

Sure enough, once they were in private, the officers turned to them.

“Alright, you’ve probably heard by now, but we have confirmed that a fellow student, by the name of Derek Anderson, is responsible for this campaign against you, and Lyla Park.” The officer explained. “Well, it is true, it would seem he is not alone in this however. He has a number of other students working with him, all of them sending those threatening texts.”

That shocked them, unable to believe what they were hearing; they had guessed Derek as the culprit, but thought that was too obvious. Now they knew not only was her responsible, but also that he had backup too. Then things got even more worrying and shocking.

The second officer then explained. “Our main issue right now is, from what we’ve heard, Derek Anderson plus all those helping him, have not been seen at all today.”

That worried Sean greatly, hearing that.

‘ _Okay, what the fuck is going on...what is Derek up to?’_ He wondered.

But he couldn’t think of anything, nor did the police have anything else to offer. So they could only go through the school day, wary and concerned, yet strangely, they did not receive any further threatening texts throughout the day.

* * *

By the end of school Sean was on edge and worried, mainly as there had been no sign of Derek Anderson and his ‘colleagues’. Not only that but there had been no messages either, until now as suddenly his phone buzzed and he checked it, to see the number of the threatening texts, now knowing that it was Derek Anderson.

He read the text and froze. _“Sean Diaz, you need to come to the woods alone, now, if you know what’s good for you and Jenn Murphy.”_

‘ _What are you up to now, Derek?’_ Sean wondered with a glare.

He was disgusted at the fact that Derek was threatening Jenn too, especially considering the details of the sexual messages sent to Jenn. Shaking his head and growing concerned he did just as instructed and headed into the woods next to school, looking around warily as he walked through them. He knew it was a risk, Derek could be hiding anywhere.

He soon emerged into a clearing and heard a muffled shriek; before he could react to it however he heard movement and then felt a sharp blow and he yelped, hitting the ground and finding himself lying there, dazed as two of Derek’s friends, thugs for lack of a better term, kicked him some more before holding him down. Sean grimaced and looked up, spotting two more of those thugs, they were holding Jenn between them, one had his hand clamped over her mouth.

Derek was standing before her, turning to face Sean, smirking. His hands were on Jenn’s waist, under her top, clearly he had been trying to take advantage of her.

Seeing Sean, Derek laughed.

“Ah, that’s better, in the dirt where you belong, Diaz.” He spat.

Jenn struggled, getting her mouth free. “Get off him, don’t touch my-!”  
  
Derek turned to her, growling as he suddenly grabbed Jenn by the throat.

“Shut up, he is nothing to you, I am all that matters and you know that!” He yelled. “I own you, bitch and I will take exactly what I want and you know that!”  
  
Sean growled as he struggled, he had to do something, he couldn’t let Derek get away with this. He wasn’t sure where he got the strength, but it happened, reacting in desperation he forced himself up, shoving the thugs back and launched himself at Derek, managing to strike him once, but then the thugs were on him again and began to beat him down, forcing him back down onto the ground.

“No, Sean!” Jenn cried.

But before she could wriggle free, Derek grabbed her again, holding her himself as the other two thugs helped restrain and hurt Sean.

“Hah, nice try, now, let’s have some fun.” Derek remarked.

“NO!” Jenn screamed.

But her efforts were in vain and Sean could only look up in horror as Jenn ended up half-naked from the waist up with only her purple lace edged bra covering her upper body. Derek was clearly ready to force himself upon Jenn, and both she and Sean felt helpless to do anything about it.

But then, before anything could happen, there was shouts and before any of the thugs or Derek could act, the police were there and soon arresting them all. Sean reacted at once, ignoring the pain of his own injuries and disregarding the advice of the police to calm down. He just ran straight to Jenn who had collapsed to the ground, blushing, trembling, clearly shaken.

“Jenn, are you…?”  
  
She shuddered. “I...I’m okay, he didn’t...God...”  
  
They both were rather embarrassed by Jenn’s current condition of being half-undressed.

“Um, here.” He said quickly, handing her her top.

She quickly pulled it on, still shaking.

“I...They just jumped me after school, told me to come here after school and then, next thing I knew, I was grabbed...” Jenn explained.

Sean bit his lip, nodded slowly, just as the police approached them and they quickly spoke, giving them full details of what just occurred. With everything that had been uncovered and what had just happened, Derek and his comrades were taken down and arrested and Sean and Jenn were able to calm down, relieved that the issues seemed to finally be over.

* * *

Arriving at the Eriksen house, Daniel noticed two people approaching the house too. An elderly couple dressed up for the cold weather, the man wearing black pants, a white shirt under a black winter jacket and black smart shoes, the woman in grey pants, a white blouse under a black jacket with similar black shoes. Chris reacted at once when they all saw each other and confirmed Daniel’s thoughts.

“Grandma, Grandpa.”

They both turned to them and smiled, the old man spoke.

“Chris, good to see you.” He remarked. “I’m just glad we made it, now, let’s...let’s talk to your father.”  
  
Chris nodded and, seeing their gaze, he quickly spoke. “This is my friend, Daniel, he lives just down the street, we...it was Daniel who convinced me to call you.”  
  
Daniel nodded. “Nice to meet you.”  
  
They replied and finally without any hesitation, they entered the house. Charles stood up from his chair, moving to speak.

“Chris, finally, I was wondering...” He began but trailed off.

When he saw Chris’ grandparents, he immediately became edgy.

He shook his head. “Wasn’t expecting a visit guys, Chris what…?”  
  
“We need to talk Charles, you can talk to Chris later about whatever is bothering you.” Chris’ grandmother explained. “Now please, boys, wait in Chris’ room would you?”

They nodded and hurried through, leaving Charles to talk to the grandparents.

It did not take long after the door closed before they heard the voices being raised and Chris bit his lip, waiting anxiously, hearing them arguing.

“Um, maybe we can...pass the time.” Daniel suggested, trying to distract Chris. “Let’s draw.”  
  
Chris just nodded and they soon began to do so, trying to do anything but focus on the argument happening outside and all they could only hope that things would calm down soon. But then they heard something which made them stop, they both froze when they heard talk of Chris’ grandparents and their plans. Plans to take Chris away.

* * *

**Epilogue  
**

Sean and Jenn smiled lightly, holding hands, as they entered Lyla’s hospital room. To their great joy, Lyla was awake and sitting up and smiled upon seeing them. They began to talk, telling Lyla the good news, about their tormentor being found and arrested, Lyla was visibly relieved at this.

Chris was distraught, unable to believe what he was hearing, he had hoped his grandparents would be able to solve this issue with his father, but never did he think it would mean risking an end to his friendship with Daniel. Daniel meanwhile was also dismayed, but doing his best to control it, all in an effort to try and help Chris calm down.

Meanwhile, outside the hospital that Sean and Jenn were visiting Lyla in, a strange man stood, looking upwards, watching the building carefully, taking note of Sean’s profile in one of the windows.

* * *

**Next Time on Unexpected Trials  
**

Breathing heavily, Sean guided Jenn into the room, turning and stepping back as they held on to each other, both tried to calm themselves, no easy task with them running from what was pursuing them. But then they heard the sound and froze in terror as they realized what had just happened.


End file.
